


VID: Find Your Way Back

by frayadjacent



Category: Tonari no Totoro | My Neighbor Totoro (1988)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Nature, Parental illness, Shinto, Sisters, loving family, the importance of play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frayadjacent/pseuds/frayadjacent
Summary: A vid focusing on the joy and freedom of childish play for Satsuki and Mei.Content notes: suggested potential parental death (as in source canon)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20
Collections: Fall Equinox 2020: A Softer Equinox





	VID: Find Your Way Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tafadhali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Tafadhali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali) in the [fallequinox2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fallequinox2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> I rewatched Hayao Miyazaki's whole oeuvre this year and would love a vid highlighting nature in his movies. I've considered the song "Waters of March" by Anya Marina, but would be open to anything. If you'd rather make one about flying, that would be cool too. (Honestly, a vid for any one of his movies would be wonderful -- my favorites are _Spirited Away, Princess Mononoke, Totoro_ , and _Ponyo_.)

Download

Subtitles will soon be available in the download file and youtube stream.


End file.
